


Hooked On A Feeling

by ScarfyTheShipster



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Crimes, EXPLOSIONSSSS, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Junkhog, Kissing, M/M, Omnic Racism, Post-Omnic Crisis, Robbery, roadrat - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-24
Updated: 2017-06-24
Packaged: 2018-11-18 06:00:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,526
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11285148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScarfyTheShipster/pseuds/ScarfyTheShipster
Summary: Roadhog and Junkrat sped through town in search of mischief to add to. Junkrat kicked his foot and peg up on the dashboard and reclined with stolen sunglasses over his eyes. He turned the radio up, blaring aggressive rock music and bobbing his head. As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get much better.





	Hooked On A Feeling

"TIMTAMS!!!!!!" screamed Junkrat, grabbing an armful off of a store shelf and proceeding to run out the door, alarms blaring as he set off a concussion mine in his wake and rocketed into the sky.

Just a typical shopping trip. 

Roadhog waited around the corner in their getaway car, commandeered exactly four minutes ago. He hit the gas right as Junkrat landed with a heavy thud, sprawled over the backseat and perfectly unharmed. "Loot?"

"Timtams! Oooohohoo they're sooooooo good!" Junkrat shoved a handful in his mouth and squirmed from excitement and an oncoming sugar high.

"And?" Roadhog grunted.

"Ooooh, yeah that's right!" Junkrat handed over a pizza, a wallet, a handful of lighters, a can of WD40, and a bunch of bananas. "I think our next stop should be even more exciting!"

Roadhog took the pizza and ate half of it in one bite, only unzipping part of his mask to eat. "Kill omnics." He had simple tastes and goals in life.

"Yesssss! You have the best ideas, mate!" Junkrat grinned and rambled through Timtams, spewing crumbs in the previously immaculate cabin of the sporty convertible. "I hear omnics can't feel pain! Or they do, and it's in slow motion and in great intensity! Heeheeheeee!" 

They sped through town in search of mischief to add to. Junkrat kicked his foot and peg up on the dashboard and reclined with stolen sunglasses over his eyes. He turned the radio up, blaring aggressive rock music and bobbing his head. As far as he was concerned, life couldn't get much better. 

Roadhog generally ignored about ninety percent of what Junkrat said to focus on missions. To be fair, he said a lot. He assumed it wasn't terribly important, and he got away with it fairly often. Junkrat was catching his attention, though-

"-you're lucky I love strong and silent types, Roadie! I figure after our next little bit of fun we crash in a hideout and have supper. You know the best way to make marshmallows? Grenade em! Just gotta be careful about shrapnel. See? Lookit my tongue! LOOKIT!" Junkrat stuck his tongue out to show off a scar. He beamed as he exclaimed, "I almost DIED!"

Those were a lot of words to process. Roadhog mumbled, "Be careful, next time." 

"Don't you worry about me!" Junkrat finger gunned at him. "Haven't died yet! And I got you! We're unstoppable!"

Roadhog turned the radio down. "Omnic group up ahead. Warehouse." He didn't want to talk. Per usual. 

"Hellllllllll yeah." Junkrat sat up and grabbed his grenade launcher. They parked a block away and Junkrat stayed close to his partner. He laid a trap at the entrance on their way in and walked in with a manic smirk, straight into an encampment of omnics.

The omnics turned towards Junkrat and various weapons clicked and powered on. Junkrat struck a pose, gun pointed at the group. "Robots and other robots, this is a robbery! Give us all your stuff, or I'll scavenge you for scrap!"

Several omnics disappeared in fear but one of the remaining ones glared directly at them. "Leave us alone-"

"FIRE!" roared Roadhog as a bullet storm rained down. Junkrat and Roadhog shot up in the air to a catwalk as Junkrat set off a mine, firing grenades wildly. A few omnics exploded and Roadhog blew others to smithereens, always keeping an eye on Junkrat.

"They're wanted criminals!" called out one omnic. "Capture them! Call the police!"

Junkrat was blissfully unconcerned. "Awwwww, how sweet! I'm wanted! Hear that Roadhog? We-"

He was suddenly knocked away by a bullet and lost his footing, falling down into a crowd of omnics. Roadhog growled and landed on one, firing as best he could to not hit Junkrat, but it was becoming too risky.

Roadhog turned his back.

Junkrat struggled, setting off explosives from his pockets only to be grabbed by more omnics, the robots considering him the leader. "Roadie! MAKO!"

Roadhog ignored his shouts, instead pillaging the omnic living area, grabbing cash while they were distracted by Junkrat. He turned back around to see Junkrat thrashing and screaming as he pocketed the money.

Junkrat realized that nothing was stopping Roadhog from simply walking out the door. His trap had already been triggered by a fleeing robot. He had cash, and the ability to go on the rampage for even longer. Something like grief crossed Junkrat's heart, and he even stopped struggling for a second, processing that his best friend could leave, that their contract or agreement couldn't be enforced if one party didn't want it to be so. 

A handcuff snapped on one of Junkrat's wrists and he snarled, about to detach his hand to get free. "YOU CAN'T GET ME! I REMEMBER WHAT HAPPENED TO MY OUTBACK! I'VE TAKEN OUT FIFTEEN 'A YOU, AND-"

The air left Junkrat's lungs as a hook and chain whipped around him, pulling him out of the mass of robots and directly to Roadhog. 

Roadhog had him.

And they were so close.

Junkrat's mouth brushed against Roadhog's mask in an impulsive kiss, a joyous giggle bursting from him. "You saved me, Roadie!" 

Roadhog made a noise in his throat of surprise, but ran outside as police sirens neared. Roadhog let out a volley of scrap shots at the warehouse, buying just enough time for them to make it to the car, slamming on the gas like a brick.

"SO LONG, SUCKERS!" Junkrat laughed as Roadhog barreled through the streets, whipping Junkrat's wild hair in the wind. Junkrat flopped down in his seat and gave Roadhog a grin. "You had me goin' there, mate. I never should'a doubted you." 

"After rescuing you, I wouldn't have had time to get the money." Roadhog rarely spoke so much, and Junkrat listened intently. "I would never leave you behind. Or come back empty handed."

Junkrat patted Roadhog's stomach. "I know that. I uhhhhh, well. I hope I didn't make anything weird between us. Adrenaline, explosions, kissin' the only person you care about- well. It made sense at the time. You aren't upset, are you? I was just feelin' like a damsel in distress, life flashing before my eyes when you hooked me." 

Roadhog huffed with amusement. "You were scared."

"WHAT?! Scared? Now that's absurd! I was perhaps concerned, or having a low moment."

"We'll talk later."

Junkrat, for once, was quiet. They'd found a junkyard to lay low in, to have some dinner and sleep in the skeletons of old cars and to find new parts to recycle. For them, it was like home. They took shelter in an Omnic-Bus (dubbed so when omnics took over many industrial factory jobs).

"Roadie." Junkrat set their snacks and dinner down as Roadhog counted the money he'd took. The silence felt thick. Junkrat didn't like it. "Listen to me, I'm beggin' you. I meant it, that I care about you. As for kissin' you, well. It's not really my area I mean, I'd be down to do it again, but if you didn't want to? It's okay, mate." 

Roadhog set the money aside and unzipped his mask, taking it completely off. Junkrat had seen his solemn scarred face before- rather liked it, in fact. "You're my partner."

"Obviously."

"I would never let you get hurt," Roadhog rumbled. He thought carefully about what to say. "This cannot only be an impulse. You want this?" He cut Junkrat off before he could say anything. "Be serious about this."

"Yes! YES!" Junkrat leapt up. "I like you! I just didn't know how to ask."

"I'm old, little rat."

Junkrat grinned. "You got silver hair, I got gold. Works perfectly, don't it?" He approached Roadhog, almost shy. "I'm half junk myself, but I'm all yours. I go where I want do what I want- and I never even think of girls- cause I got you." Junkrat chewed his lip. "I don't want to share my life with anyone but you, and it's not just because the profits would go to thirds instead of halves."

Roadhog laughed in appreciation. "Very well. If you're sure."

"Believe me, I wouldn't, oh, haha, pull your chain about this, I-"

Their mouths met suddenly, Roadhog pulling Junkrat in with one arm around his waist to stop any more puns. He unclipped the tire from Junkrat's back and held him properly, their kiss staying soft. Junkrat fumbled around and settled with his hands on Roadhog's shoulders, feeling immensely comforted by his warmth and size. Roadhog stopped for a few seconds to let Junkrat breathe before kissing again, this time with a little more insistence. 

Junkrat sighed, thoroughly enjoying being kissed. He felt safe. He smiled and was euphoric as Roadhog pulled back.

"Jamison?" A smile without a trace of madness was rare.

His name caused a pleasant stir inside Junkrat. "You should call me that more often!" 

Roadhog playfully set his hook around Junkrat, raising his eyebrows as Junkrat spun and purposefully tangled himself in the chain. "How romantic," he grunted in the deepest voice possible.

"Hooked on a feeling, am I right? Hehehee! We'll never be apart, right?" Junkrat grinned and kissed Roadhog again, looking at him with hopeful eyes.

"Never."

**Author's Note:**

> My first Overwatch fic! Love to hear how I did!


End file.
